


The River

by Ravin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have to keep running. I have to reach the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River

Sweat drips from my body, soaking my shirt and stinging my eyes, but I can’t stop to wipe it away. I have to keep running. I have to reach the river.

I hear howls behind me. They are getting closer.

I try to speed up, but I can’t. I’m too tired. If anything I’m slowing down.

My body is in sheer agony as I take another step. I stumble. I recover quickly though and keep running.

My breath comes out in short gasps. My lungs are on fire (burn like hell?). I can’t get enough air and the little I do is so cold. I think I can feel the earth’s rotation. I need to stop and catch my breath. I only need a minute, just a single minute, but I can’t. A single minute is all they need to catch up. They were born to run, and to hunt.

They were born to hunt and I am their prey. I have to keep running. I don’t want to die. They will kill me without a second thought. I have to make it to the river. They won’t cross the river.

I hear rushing water now. The river is close, but the snapping of twigs behind me says that they are closer.

I can see the river. It is right in front of me. They are right behind me.

I take off from the ground trying to leap across the river, but out of the corner of my eye I see one of them begin to jump…

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on Figment (<http://figment.com/books/423922-The-River>.) Find me there at <http://figment.com/users/248899-Bobbie> to read more original works.
> 
> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
